Ośmiu wspaniałych - straż przyboczna małego szoguna
Japoński film historyczny z 1989 r., w reżyserii Yasuo FURUHATY http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0299175/. Jest to typowa chanbara, przygodowy film akcji, o bardzo wartkiej fabule, z wątkami komediowymi, który - jako film rozrywkowy - zasługuje na wysokie uznanie. Szczególną uwagę zwraca brawurowy popis umiejętności aktorów-kaskaderów z Japan Action Club biorących udział w akcjach walki opracowanych choreograficznie przez Sonny'ego CHIBĘ. Wspomaga ich w tym chiński aktor i kaskader, Hu Chien-Chiang, występujący w tej ekipie gościnnie. Obok intrygującej fabuły, momentami dość dramatycznej, to właśnie sekwencje walk są najmocniejszą stroną tego filmu. Duża ilość dobrych, dynamicznych scen szermierczych, pojedynków i potyczek grupowych - jednak najbardziej niesamowite są galopady, walki konne i końskie upadki (sceny takie są rzadkością w japońskich filmach!). Wrażenie potęguje wspaniała górska scenereria, w której rozgrywa się ten filmowy pościg. Mimo, że film był nominowany, to nie zdobył żadnej nagrody w swoim czasie, jednak należy mu się wysokie uznanie przynajmniej ze względu na doskonałą choreografię! Niektórzy krytycy zarzucają temu filmowi kiczowatość, z czym trudno tak do końca się zgodzić. Częściową tego przyczyną jest nietypowy podkład dźwiękowy (przynajmniej jak dla tego rodzaju obrazów). Trochę to dziwne, jako że oprawę muzyczną do tego filmu skomponował skądinąd wysoko ceniony Masaru SATŌ http://www.filmweb.pl/person/Masaru+Sat%C3%B4-12706, jednak podczas żywiołowych sekwencji konnej galopady nieco dziwnie brzmi ballada w wykonaniu rockowego zespołu The ALFEE. Fabuła Akcja filmu rozgrywa się około 1650 roku. Tytułowym "małym siogunem" jest 10-letni książę Takechiyo, najstarszy syn sioguna Tokugawy Iemitsu, który z tej racji ma odziedziczyć po ojcu tytuł i przejąć władzę nad krajem. Ponieważ chłopiec jest chorowity, przebywa w górskim kurorcie na leczeniu. Pieczę nad chłopcem sprawuje jeden z członków rady siogunatu, rōjū Hotta Masamori, a bezpośrednio opiekuje się nim jedna z dam dworu, niańka Yajima no Tsubone. Okazuje się, że ktoś czyha na życie małego księcia Takechiyo, nasyłając bandę ninja onmitsu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onmitsu, będących na służbie siogunatu. Ich nagły atak zostaje odparty, jednak opiekun chłopca, Hotta Masamori, otrzymuje polecenie, aby szybko dostarczyć małego księcia do Edo, który musi być obecny na zamku sioguna ze względu na jakieś uroczystości. Opiekunowie chłopca obawiają się, że podczas długiej drogi z kurortu do Edo, może się chłopcu coś złego przydarzyć. Ze względu jednak na wyraźny rozkaz sioguna nie mogą odmówić. Wyprawiając więc chłopca w drogę przydają mu specjalnych opiekunów: są wśród nich samuraj (syn Hotty), dwóch wynajętych roninów oraz kilku ninja. Chcąc uniknąć zasadzek i innych niebezpieczeństw wędrują bocznymi szlakami, klucząc i usiłując zmylić ewentualnych prześladowców. Droga wiedzie przez górskie tereny. Chłopiec, jego opiekunka oraz ich straż przyboczna uparcie podążają do celu, którym jest zamek sioguna w Edo ... pozostają jednak pełni obaw, co go tam czeka! No bo kto może dybać na życie małego dziecka, nasyłając na niego całe armie? Główne role "Straż przyboczna małego sioguna" *Ken OGATA http://www.filmweb.pl/person/Ken+Ogata-42800 - jako Igo Gyobu, ronin, dowódca eskorty *Hiroyuki NAGATO - jako Tagaya Rokubei, ronin *Takeshi MAYA - jako Masatoshi Hotta, syn Masamori'ego Hotty, samuraj *Hu Chien-Chiang lub Hu Jian Quiang http://www.filmweb.pl/person/Hu+Jian+Qiang-65941 - jako Shishi Jingoemon, ninja-niemowa *Seizō FUKUMOTO - jako Iori, ninja *Masataka NARUSE - jako Genzaburo, ninja *Norihito ARAI - jako Denemon, ninja *Toshihirō ASARI - jako Saburo, ninja Reszta obsady aktorskiej: *Ippei SHIGEYAMA - jako mały książę Takechiyo, późniejszy siogun Tokugawa Ietsuna *Miyuki KANO - jako Yajima no Tsubone, niańka małego księcia *Tetsuro TANBA http://www.filmweb.pl/person/Tetsur%C3%B4+Tanba-7347 - jako Masamori Hotta, rōjū, opiekun małego sioguna *Shin'ichi CHIBA http://www.filmweb.pl/person/Sonny+Chiba-109509 - jako Iba Shozaemon, dowódca oddziałów pościgowych *Hiroki MATSUKATA http://www.filmweb.pl/person/Hiroki+Matsukata-74538 - jako Shigetsugu Abe, rōjū *Masaki KYOMOTO - jako Tokugawa Iemitsu, siogun-ojciec *Sayoko NINOMIYA - jako Oman no Kata, nałożnica sioguna Iemitsu, była żona Igo Gyobu Komentarz historyczny Jest to typowy film kostiumowy, przede wszystkim przygodowy, o niewielkich walorach historycznych - ba! wprowadzający raczej spore zamieszanie informacyjne. Pojawiają się w tym filmie, co prawda, autentyczne postacie historyczne: siogun Tokugawa Iemitsu https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iemitsu_Tokugawa oraz jego poźniejszy następca, Tokugawa Ietsuna https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ietsuna_Tokugawa (jeszcze pod dziecięcym imieniem Takechiyo), oraz dwaj rōjū, wysocy urzędnicy siogunatu https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siogunat, Abe Shigetsugu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abe_Tadaaki i Hotta Masamori https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotta_Masamori, jednak ... pokazane w nim wydarzenia nie odzwierciedlają żadnych wydarzeń znanych historycznie, a nawet faktycznego problemu dziedziczenia wojskowej władzy. Jeśli chodzi o sprawę konfliktu pomiędzy braćmi-kandydatami do sukcesji po ojcu-siogunie, to idea takiego konfliktu mogła zostać zaczerpnięta z innych wydarzeń, takich które miały miejsce w rzeczywistości, jednak o jedno pokolenie wcześniej, jeszcze za życia poprzedniego sioguna, Tokugawy Hidetada https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hidetada_Tokugawa. Wówczas to jego najstarszy syn, Tokugawa Iemitsu (za młodu również Takechiyo) był zmuszony do rywalizacji ze swym młodszym bratem, Tadanagą. Jest to jednak zupełnie odrębna historia, która dość dobrze została zobrazowana w kilku innych filmach, np. Intryga klanu Yagyu http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Spisek+rodziny+Yagyu-1978-98859 (Fukasaku, 1978), czy Shogun Iemitsu, Hikoza, and Isshin Tasuke (Masuda, 1989) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0183775/?ref_=nm_flmg_dr_5. Pokazany w tym filmie mały książę, Takechiyo, był rzeczywiście dosyć chorowity oraz nieco ociężały umysłowo. Faktycznie odziedziczył tytuł sioguna po swym ojcu, Tokugawie Iemitsu (lata rządzenia 1623-1651) w wieku lat 10, przyjmując wówczas - zgodnie z japońskim obyczajem - dorosłe imię https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_name Tokugawa Ietsuna. Pomimo słabowitości ciała i ducha sprawował władzę nad krajem przez lat blisko trzydzieści (lata rządzenia 1651-1680), opierając się w dużej mierze na pracy swych rōjū https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C5%8Dj%C5%AB, czyli członków rady siogunatu. Jednym z nich był Hotta Masatoshi https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotta_Masatoshi, syn Hotty Masamoriego, który w tym filmie pokazany jako młody samuraj, jeden z członków "straży przybocznej". Jeśli chodzi o sioguna Tokugawę Iemitsu (1604-1651, lata rządzenia 1623-1651), to nietrudno zauważyć, że w tym filmie został przedstawiony w nadzwyczaj niekorzystnym świetle (chory psychicznie alkoholik, szaleniec, który stara się ukatrupić własnego syna!). Iemitsu nie był wprawdzie siogunem powszechnie lubianym, jednak tak przerysowana charakterystyka jego osoby mija się z prawdą historyczną - przynajmniej z tą, o jakiej mówią oficjalne przekazy. Iemitsu był trzecim siogunem (jednym z piętnastu) z rodu Tokugawa https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokugawa_shogunate, a zarazem jednym z najbardziej energicznie rządzących. Do kontrowersyjnych dokonań tego wojskowego władcy Japonii zalicza się m. in. to, że doprowadził do śmierci swego młodszego brata, Tokugawę Tadanaga https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tadanaga_Tokugawa, zaostrzył system zakładników sankin kōtai https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sankin_k%C5%8Dtai, krwawo stłumił powstanie na półwyspie Shimabara https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Powstanie_na_p%C3%B3%C5%82wyspie_Shimabara, oraz trwale zamknął kraj na wpływy zewnętrzne (sakoku) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sakoku. Niewątpliwie był on postacią kontrowersyjną, i pewnie dlatego jest on jednym z siogunów często wzmiankowanych i obrazowanych w filmach jidaigeki https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jidaigeki. Linki zewnętrzne *FilmWeb *IMDb *Panorama kina *WildWildRealm